1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cooling electronic components that generate heat. More particularly, the present invention relates to audio amplifiers, particularly a car amplifier, incorporating a peltier device for dissipating the heat generated by certain electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio amplifiers typically employ electronic components that generate a substantial level of heat, notorious of which are transistors. As the current flowing through the transistor increases, so does the amount of heat that is generated. If the transistors overheats, the transistor may burn out or, if the amplifier has a safety switch, the amplifier will shut down until the device has cooled off.
Conventional amplifiers, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,551 to Grodinsky, have used heat sinks in order to cool the transistors. In Grodinsky, heat sinks having fins are mechanically secured to the transistors. The heat sink is in thermal contact with the transistor in order to draw heat away from the transistor. The heat is then passed out through the fins and exits through air vents in the housing of the amplifier. Heat sinks used for car amplifiers generally form part of the external housing of the amplifier. Accordingly, these heat sinks dissipate heat directly to the exterior of the amplifier housing usually located in a confined area such as the car trunk where ventilation is poor. Consequently, as the heat sink increases in temperature, it may cause injury if contacted.
Peltier devices are generally known to comprise a circuit having two sides formed of dissimilar metals, or a metal and a semiconductor, combined at a junction. As direct current is passed through the circuit, one side gives off heat and is cooled and the other side absorbs heat and becomes hot.
Peltier devices have been used, for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,342 to Herbst, II ("Herbst"), to cool an integrated chip of a computer. A heat conductive base plate is placed against the integrated chip to be cooled. The cooling surface of the peltier device is secured to the heat conductive base plate and the heating surface is secured to a heat sink. Heat is transferred from the integrated chip, through the base plate and peltier device, to fins on the heat sink. A fan is then secured to the fins of the heat sink to draw heated air away from the heat sink.
The peltier device of Herbst, however, is essentially limited to cooling a single heat generating element. Peltier devices have not been integrated into heat sink systems for cooling multiple heat generating components, such as the electronic components, e.g., found in car audio amplifiers.
It has now been found that peltier devices combined with more conventional heat sinks rapidly and effectively cool such devices without producing high temperature in elements that can initiate fires or burn a person who accidentally contacts products of this nature and prevent the amplifier from shutting off due to thermal protection circuit.